


wimbledon.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben had never watched a tennis match before he met Rey, but it was her favorite sport and she got him to watch one.or:  Rey gets Ben to watch tennis.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	wimbledon.

**Author's Note:**

> day 29, drabble 29.
> 
> Prompt 029 - wimbledon.

Ben had never watched a tennis match before he met Rey, but it was her favorite sport and she got him to watch one. He hadn't admitted that he'd liked it until he found himself watching some matches on his own, and that's when he realized the impact that she had on his life. One day, Rey had never spent the night before and he invited her to do so. Ben said that they'd be able to watch Wimbledon in bed the next morning, and Rey's smile said it all. At that moment, Ben knew that Rey was the one.


End file.
